what turned us off
by MissKissy15
Summary: James and Katie have been married for 5 years, and have never pulled away from each other. But James has become distant, and has been cramming himself with his work. He's been ignoring her, and more importantly ignoring their son. On top pf all the relationship problems, he won't even get close to her when it comes to being in bed. What will Katie do? And how will James react?


**Okay here's a one shot that's been on my mind of a VERY long time.**

* * *

**James and Katie have been married for 5 years, and have never pulled away from each other. But James has become distant, and has been cramming himself with his work. He's been ignoring her, and more importantly ignoring their son. On top pf all the relationship problems, he won't even get close to her when it comes to being in bed. What will Katie do? And how will James react?**

* * *

**What turned us off?**

"Mama?" Katie looks down at her three year old son, as she walks him hand in hand up the stairs "Can daddy twuck me too?"

"Well Of course daddy can tuck you in too." The small boy shows a toothy smile, and Katie smiles back.

She can't help but think about how much he looks just like his daddy. Same smile, same eyes, same hair, the facial expressions he makes, even the way he acted reminded her so much of her husband. She sighs "James created a spit copy of himself."

"Who spwit on hiswelf mama?" The boy looked up at his mother with an expectant face.

She giggles a little "No one spit on himself, sweet heart, I was just say that you look a lot like your daddy that's all."

"Oh" He looks up and grins "I call daddy?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Daddy!" Joshua called down the stairs "you twuck me in?" He was so cute, she thought, how did she ever get so blessed?

"Joshie, I'll be right there. Just give me a second, okay?" James was in the living room working on a new song for his album, and he hates being bothered when he's working.

"Daddy…" He whines trying to get James's attention. She absolutely hated it when he wouldn't listen to them. She understood he loves his work, but really he can't put his guitar down for a few minutes to tuck his son into bed? "Daddy…" He whines louder trying to get the man's attention.

"In a second, Joshua, I promise." James says once more.

Katie begins to see Joshua getting impatient with James, so she decides it's best to begin walking him to his room. "I'm sorry sweet heart." She begin to explain for the millionth time. "Daddy is working really hard on his songs, but I'll make sure he comes up and says good night to you okay?"

He nods, and she wipes away his little tears with her thumb. "Okay mama" She gently picks the toddler up and walks into the room.

She strolled across the room, and placed Joshua in his bed; she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. And began walking out the room, before she walked out though, she heard Joshua call her. "Mama?"

She turned and walked back to him, and sat on the edge of his bed. "What is it sweet heart?"

"How I wook like daddy?" He cocked his head to the side

"Oh sweetheart, you look like your daddy in many ways, and you act like him too."

"How, mama?"

"You have your daddy's hair." She ruffled his hair

"Mama, My haiw!" He shrieked and began running his fingers through his hair to fix it.

"Sorry" she giggled "See, you and daddy love to look nice." He nodded "and you have your daddy's eyes. I Love your daddy's eyes. They are so pretty."

Joshua takes his small hands and places them over his eyes; he separates his fingers and looks back at Katie through the cracks. "I twink you have pwetty eyes mommy." She can't help but kiss him.

"Thank you, sweet heart. Oh, and your smile. How could I forget the million dollar Diamond smile?"

He smiles real big, showing of his tiny teeth. "That's my baby boy." She hugs him once more "Okay Joshie, it's time for bed, I'm going to go get daddy so he can say good night, then it's off to dream land with you." He yawns and nods

She turns the lights down, and makes her way down the stairs. When she gets to the living room, she can't help but feel enraged by the lack of attention her husband's been giving their son.

"James." He's still sitting on the sofa, with his guitar, playing as if nothing was asked of him. "James." Katie says louder, getting irritated "James!" she yell, and he jumps.

He looks at Katie, completely unaware of what's happening "Yeah Hun?"

"Go upstairs and tell you son good night like you promised." The angry mother begins to walk towards the stairs "Or is he supposed to wait until you finish the whole album, before you tuck him in?"

That ticked James off, he didn't understand what her problem was. He placed the guitar in it's stand, and stood up "What is that supposed to mean Katie?"

"It means that you need to move your ass before Joshua starts to cry, again. You Promised you would tuck him in and then you completely forgot about him." She crossed her arms, and stared at the man before her.

"I'm sorry, Katie. It was a mistake." He walked closer to her.

"No this is a habit James, He asks you something and you'll ignore him. I ask you something you wanna catch a attitude with me and ignore me. This isn't the first time James, and I'm sick of it!"

"Well, excuse me, but I'm not the one that started yelling now was I?" He was now inches from her.

"I called your name twice, you didn't here me, so I raised my voice so I could be heard over that stupid guitar of yours!"

"First of, Katie, I did hear you!"

"So you were ignoring me!" She was now in his face "You heard me and you didn't respond, you kept playing your guitar! Because your stupid album is ten times more important then what I have to say, right! Right James!" She was now crying, not even thinking about what she was saying. Just wanting to vent. To let him know how she felt, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Right!" She shoved him back, and this caught him of guard."It doesn't matter if your 3 year old son goes to bed crying at night because his daddy doesn't want to be around him, because his daddy doesn't listen to him" She started shouting louder "Because his daddy can't take five minutes out of his night, can't put his guitar down for five minutes, to tuck him in, give him a kiss, and say I Love you goodnight." She pushed him again "Right! It doesn't matter, nothing matters to you but your stupid music!" She went to push him, but he caught he arms before she could.

"I was in the middle of doing something, Katie! That stupid music, is what pays our bills!"

"DO you have to give all your attention to your music? You know I help with bills James..." She cry's

"Katie, your job is watching Joshua! I don't even understand why you go to work! Do you think modeling for a few photos, dancing in a few music videos, and doing a few acting roles can pay our bills!" James was angry. He worked so hard and didn't understand why she was being so...so... so... bitchy. He just wanted to get this album done so Gustavo would leave him alone, and he could have time for his family.

"So what, I'm here to take care of Joshua?! I'm suppose to clean, cook, and take care of Joshua! What am I your maid?! Your Slave!" She yanked her arms away from him. "Your 3 year old son appreciates me more then you do!"

"I think you should spend more time with him, that's all!"

"Why don't YOU spend more time with him!" She yells "He sees me everyday, all the time, Joshua wants you, James!" She jabs her finger into his chest"Your his daddy! He wants you! The least you can do is take your ass upstairs and say good night to him!"

"Fine! You want me to say good night! I Will!" He yells at her, as he stomps up the stairs. while he goes up the stairs Katie sinks to her knees, and weeps.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Mean while upstairs Joshua could hear the whole thing. He never liked it when his mommy yelled it scared him. She was always so happy, that her being sad, or angry was scary to him.

He missed his daddy but couldn't understand why his mommy was saying all those things to his daddy. Maybe he shouldn't have asked his daddy to tuck him in. It would have been better for his mommy, and daddy. They would be happy again. He began to cry.

As James made his way to his sons room, he began to hear whimpering. When he opened Joshua's room door, he saw what Katie had been saying. In the bed in a ball was his 3 year old son crying. "Hey Sport" He said in a happy voice, or in as much of a happy voice he could muster up. "Why are you crying?"

James walked over to the toddlers bed and sat down "You and mommy arw sad, mommy wellwng, and you and mommy are mad at eatch oder."

James look into his sons eyes, the same eyes as his, it was like he was looking into a mirror. Those big hazel eyes were full of tears. His cute little nose red and runny.

He sighed "Joshua, I'm sorry you heard all that." James ran his fingers through his hair. "Mommy and I are just not having a good day."

Joshua wiped his face with his tiny hands trying to wipe away the tears, and his runny nose. "why you and mommy have bad day?" He asked looking up, his eyes wide, his bottom lip trembling.

James eyes widen, he couldn't believe how much Joshua could act like Katie, how much he looked like Katie. "Daddy?" James was bought out of his thoughts

"Um...Daddy has to get this album done, and mommy... well mommy... she... she" James honestly didn't know what to tell his son, he had no idea what was wrong with Katie. He could see that his son was being affected by their constant arguing, but why was she so mad? "She doesn't feel loved." He didn't know what to say, but from what she was saying down stairs that's what he got. She thought he didn't love him, which was completely outrageous because James would give his life for her. She was the reason he was were he was at in his career, she was the reason he settled down. He fell head over heels for her. "Yeah... I guess that's it. Mommy doesn't feel loved."

But before he could say another word, Joshua crawled out of his lap and ran out of the room. "Joshua?" James went after him, following trying to get him into bed "Joshua, it's time for bed, come on sport," Joshua didn't listen though, he made his way down the stairs. "Joshua?" when Joshua made it down the stair, he began to run. James didn't understand why, until he looked at what Joshua was looking at.

On the ground was Katie, on her knees crying, her hands over her eyes, he face red, nose runny. It Killed James to see her this way, but what really killed him is what happen next.

His three year old little boy ran up to her, at first he just stared at her trying to think of what to do. Then with a big smile on his face he took is tiny hands to hers and gentle pulled them from her eyes. Katie just stared at him for a second not saying anything, he smiled at her and hugged her "Mommy, I Wovea you."

She began crying more, "I love you too, Joshua"

"Mommy?" He looked at her

"Yes, sweet heart" She was trying to control her tears, but was failing miserably

"Why you feew you no woved?" He pushed hair out of her face "I wovea you, mommy."

James's eyes widened at what just happen, he didn't mean to make Joshua think that he didn't love her. He was talking about himself.

She gave Joshua a questionable look. "who told you that I didn't feel loved?

Joshua pointed behind her to James "Daddy said you no feew woved." She turned around and gave James a look of complete disbelief.

"Is that true?" She stood up "You told our three year old son that I don't feel loved?"

"Katie, I told him we were having a bad day, and he asked why, and I told him why I was having a bad day, but I didn't know why you were. That's all i could think of."

"After everything I told you, you still don't know why I'm upset?" She shook her head "Come on Joshua, let's get you to bed." She picked up the toddler, and walked up the stairs. After about ten minutes of James standing there, waiting for her to come back down, he realized that she wasn't. So he went up, he walked down the hall and looked into his sons room. He saw Joshua fast asleep, he couldn't help but smile at the precious sit in front of him.

He began walking to the master bed room, and when he opened the door everything was pitch black. He couldn't see, but he cold hear muffled crying. He quietly walked to his side of the bed and sat. "Katie..." He said in a voice so low "I'm sorry."

She didn't answer "Katie, please answer me."

It took her a few minutes but she did "You know what James...Your right...I don't feel loved... But not by Joshua, by you." She looked at James, she could see the tears on his face glistening in the moon light. It pained her to see him cry, but she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. "I Love you, but I don't feel loved by you."

He turned and looked at her. "How could you not feel loved by me? Everything I do is for you. I'm the way I am because of you. I Love you Katie! I Fucking Love you! What else do you want from me?"

She sat up, and got closer "I want you here!" She yelled in a whisper "I don't wanna raise our son by myself! Damn it, James after everything I said down there. All I want is you to be here, with us."

James moved closer to her, he was practically in her face. "What do you want? Do you want me to quit my Job and Stay home? Is that what you want?"

"James I know your job takes up most of your time, but the small amount of time you don't have to work I want you to spend with us. At least with Joshua!" She looked down "He needs you" she whispers, then looks up "I need you."

"Katie, I Love you." She tries to look down, but he places a finger under her chin, making her look into his eyes. "I love you more then anything. And I'm so sorry for making you feel like my career is more important then our family, our son, and our marriage. Please forgive me."

She looks deep into his eyes "I forgive you." He smiles, and pulls her into a bear hug

"Good, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"James... Do you really feel that way about me working?"

"actually... no, I guess I was just angry. I think it's great that you work." He looked deep into her eyes "Your beautiful."

She smirks, "Sure" then pushes him off of her, and walks out of the room.

"Katie!" He follows

"SHHHH! goodness you'll wake Joshua up."

James followed Katie down the stairs, "Go finish your album." She sounds kinda irritated still, like something is still bothering her, but James brushes it off.

* * *

**An hour later **

It's been an hour since Katie and James have made up, but Katie still feels like there is something wrong. Some things just not right. She loves James, she's never met a man that makes her feel the way he does, but he's been so... distant in more ways then one. Not only has he not been around Joshua and her for forever, but as horny as he was before they got married, you would think they'd be having sex every night. That's not the case. In all honesty Katie couldn't remember when the last time they had sex was. He's been so busy lately. Either he comes home way to late, or he falls asleep on the sofa while playing his guitar.

What she hated was at that very moment that he called beautiful she wanted to jump him... but knew he had to get the song, the album he's working on done. So sex was out of the question.

She sighed as she lays under her silk sheets, how she wanted him there, for him to touch her, to hold her, kiss her, make her his, but what could she do, he's still down stairs working on his song.

Maybe she could please herself... but she was so tired of having to finger herself to get off, she wanted him!

"Damn it! Why can't he be the same horny bastard he was when we were engaged, waiting til we were married was the hardest thing for him to do. Now getting him to kiss me seems to be the challenge." She grabbed his pillow and flung it over her face. "God! Damn hornyness!"

She couldn't take it, she go up from the bed, pulling a red nighty on over her red lace lingerie set. She tip toed past Joshua's room, and ran down the stairs. As soon as she got down the stairs, she walked to the living room, on the sofa was James Playing his guitar.

She tip toed up to the sofa and sat down next to him "You almost done?" She smiled sweetly

He looked up from the guitar to his wife, and lets just say he's pants had become instantly to tight, she looked amazing, the nighty clung to her every curve, enhancing everything about her. She was so sexy, and she was all his. "Yeah. I'm almost done, just have to come up with the end of this song."

She could tell he was tiring not the look at her, he was trying to focus on his work, but as once he began to play he seemed to forget the cords, he kept messing up. "James, come to bed." He kissed his jaw "I think you need a brake, you've been working on this song all day."

He sighed, and looked at her "Katie..." Oh how he wanted to carry her upstairs and have his way with her "I can't"

She sighed in irritation "I know, I know, Gustavo is expecting a new song, your already behind schedule, you have to get this song done or Gustavo will kill you, maybe in a little bit. Did I get it right?" She crossed her arms, and stood up.

"Katie" he called after her.

"No it's okay" she called over her shoulders as she began walking out of the living room "Don't bother, come up whenever you have time. Just don't expect me to be awake, okay."

"Katie"

"I'm fine James, finish your song, get your album done. your right you have to get things done so, don't bother." She was already half way up the stairs when James set the guitar down and followed her.

"Katie, please." but there was no response, James ran his fingers through his hair "God! I just wish I could quit! I hate this!" He punched the wall next to him, leaving a fist sized hole.

Katie, was also pissed, pissed that she even tried to get him to come up here with her. It was always the same excuses 'I have to get this song done' or 'Sorry Katie, I have work i need to do' or 'Gustavo is on my ass, I can't, not tonight.' But god forbid she say no to him when he wants some. If she did, no when she did he'd be pissed for days.

"God! What did I get myself into! I married a man who can't spend time with his family! Doesn't even want to be with me! What did I get myself into!" She was beyond angry, if she saw him, she was going to kill him.

And right on time, James decided to walk into their bedroom "Katie, can I talk to you?"

"No James you can't! Now go finish your album, and why don't you take this with you!" She throw his pillow at his face "Since you love to be on the sofa playing your guitar, why don't you sleep there?"

"Katie... I know your mad, but can't we talk about this?" He walked closer to her

"No, you have to finish your album, your album is way more important. Your music is always more important!" he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No!" she pushed his chest, she struggled "Don't touch me..." but he wouldn't let go, he wouldn't leave, she started sobbing "What's wrong with us, James?"

"Shh... Katie, it's going to be okay" He held her even through her struggling, he promised through better or worst, through good or bad, he promised he would stay by her side. "Katie, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep losing you, one day I'm going to come home and you won't be here, you'll be gone. I can't lose you, Katie. So..." He took a deep breath "I'm leaving Roque Records."

"What!? Why?" She was shocked

"Because it's obviously not working out you need me, and so does Joshua." He hugged her.

"No, that's not what i meant." She sighed "James I don't want you to leave Roque Records, you love to sing, and your career is apart of who you are. It makes you, you." she smiled weakly at him "I just want you to have time for both your work and for your family." She pulled him to the bed. "But that you would give up your dream for us, is probably more then I could ever ask for." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So I don't have to quit?" to Katie he looked like a sad puppy at that moment

"No James, you don't have to quite. But you have to make time for your family."

She wiped away her tears. "Now go finish your album, before Gustavo whines up having a fit tomorrow.  
he pulled her on top of him. "No I don't think I want to." He kissed her with so much passion, Katie couldn't remember the last time she was kissed like this. "I have writers block. Maybe you can help me get some ideas."

"You know James I have some ideas that just might work" She giggled and with that the make up sex began.

* * *

**After their make up sex **

Katie lays there, with her head on James's chest. Oh how lucky she was to have a man who never gave up on her even when times got hard. She loved him. How she hated when they would fight, but the one thing she could always count on after a big fight was the amazing make up sex.

She looked up at him "I Love you James"

He smiled down at her "I Love you too Katie"

And he did. He would do anything for her. He'd die if he had to. Life was way to short to ignore her, she could be there one day and be gone the next. All they had to do was trust each other and show there love. Even when times were hard. But hey they were still learning. Even after five yeas of marriage. They'll make sure to learn from their mistakes next time though.

* * *

**Okay so Tell me what you think, was it okay? What do you think I should have changed, or added, Give me a honest opinion okay? Should I have added a sex scene, I didn't think so, but tell me if you guys think so, because I just might rewrite this and put one in... *shrugs shoulders* I don't know It's just a idea. :)  
**

**ANYWAYS**

** Review, and FAVORITE :) **

**-MissKissy15- **


End file.
